$ {-6\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 & 3 \\ 3 & -1 \\ 2 & -2 \end{array} \right]=}$
Answer: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}-6\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} & {3} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {2} & {-2} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} -6\cdot{0} & -6\cdot{3} \\ -6\cdot{3} & -6\cdot{-1} \\ -6\cdot{2} & -6\cdot{-2} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} & {-18} \\ {-18} & {6} \\ {-12} & {12} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {-6\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 & 3 \\ 3 & -1 \\ 2 & -2 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 & -18 \\ -18 & 6 \\ -12 & 12 \end{array} \right]}$